The Burning Love Bracelet
by Arthurlover7
Summary: Takes place during season 4 episode 9. What if Guinevere realized that she was about to do the unthinkable to Arthur before it happened? As she tries to stop herself from going to another, she fights herself to reach her husband. But as she get's closer to him, the pain becomes even more unbearable. . .will she reach him in time before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Guinevere

I grew panicked as I made my way closer to the castle. My arm dragging me forward like I had no control over it. _What's happening to me?_

** Lancelot **an inner voice told me.

_ What, Lancelot? I love Arthur, I'm marrying Arthur. I do not love him anymore I have not thought of him for years, Arthur is the only man who fills my heart now._

** Well Lancelot is waiting for you. He loves you and want's to meet you so don't keep him waiting. **The inner voice told me, I felt another strain on my arm and a warm burning around my wrist. _Ah. _I flinched, moving my sleeve to see the bracelet glowing a faint orange.

_ Oh, no this bracelet must be controlling me, oh no I need to find Arthur, I must get to him before I do something I regret._

** Oh its too late for that deary, Lancelot is waiting for you and it will be too late before you get to your precious Arthur. Arthur does not care for you Lancelot does.**

_ Oh Lancelot. . .No I will never leave Arthur and you can't make me._

_ Ow _the burning of the bracelet got warmer as I fought with myself, trying to steer in the direction of Arthur's chambers.

** The closer you get to Arthur the hotter the burn will be on your hand. Just go to Lancelot, he won't give you any pain.**

"I would rather feel pain than lose my husband" I spoke aloud and slowly struggled towards his chambers against the force pulling me the other way. I held back tears as the bracelet got hotter and hotter but I kept going.

By the time I got to Arthur's chambers the burning was so hot that I started to yell and scream at the pain. Through my screams I started calling Arthur's name, "ARTHUR, ARTHUR, ARTHUR." I screamed by the corridor of his chambers, the burning becoming so painful I sunk to the ground tears running down my face just calling his name hoping he could hear me.

But when I tried to call his name again hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me up off the floor. The owner of the hand whispered in my ear, "You will not ruin this plan you filthy serving wench I shall get you to Lancelot and then everything will be in place." I froze when I heard the voice behind me, Agrivaine.

As he started to drag me away from Arthur's chambers, I felt a body collide with us, knocking us to the ground. I felt Agrivaine release me as his attacker wrestled him away from me. Then I heard his voice, "GUARDS! GUARDS!" I looked up bleary eyed to see a dozen guards enter the corridor. "Take him to the dungeon" Arthur said angrily pointing towards Agrivaine "and get Gaius." Once the guards were gone, Arthur turned to me with concern all over his face.

My hand was on fire, as he reached down to comfort me. "Aaaaahhhh" I screamed again when his hand brushed mine the fire became so unbearable as I screamed again.

Arthur

I twisted again in my sleep as I heard them, her screams filling my ears. She had so much pain and agony all I wanted to do was help them go away, make her feel better. I sat there listening as the screams got worse, I never felt so helpless in my entire life.

I covered my ears I could not take it anymore "ARTHUR" she screamed in agony again. I jolted awake, shaking in a sweat, _It was not real it was not real. _I chanted to myself. _Guinevere is fine she is fine there is nothing to worry about because Guinev- _"ARTHUR".

I sat up, hearing the same agonized scream that was in my dream. I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. When I entered the corridor I turned to see Guinevere being lifted to her feet and being dragged away from the corridor by my uncle. . ._my uncle? What on earth is he doing to her? _I stood frozen at the spot and finally my body caught up to my mind.

I ran at them full speed, pushing them to the ground and wrestling my Uncle away from Guinevere. I got on top of him yelling for the Guards. Once they came I stood and addressed them, "Take this man to the cells" I said angrily pointing to my uncle, "and get Gaius."

Once they were gone I rushed over to Guinevere and bent down next to her. I put my hand on her face and was about to ask her what happened when she screamed again. I cringed and pulled my hand away looking shocked. _Why is she still in agony? Whats happening?_ I moved to gather her in my arms when she let another terrified, painful scream. I quickly moved my hands away again and I was really puzzled because she seemed to scream every time I tried to touch her.

Lancelot

_Where is the servant girl? She should be here by now, Agrivaine said that he would bring Arthur and show him us. I better go see what's taking so long._

I then started making my way to Arthur's chambers wondering what was keeping Agrivaine. I turned the corner to see guards dragging Agrivaine in the direction of the cells and Arthur kneeling down to a screaming Guinevere who was on the floor.

_Oh no my Lady will not like what happened here. I must keep my appearance as this Lancelot fellow. He was a knight and I did hear some of them talking of night training yes I will start there. _And with that I set off in the direction of the training grounds.

Arthur

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, and I looked to see Merlin running out of breath behind me. "Arthur, run" he said in a rushed voice. He grabbed my arm and shoved me away from Guinevere, "Go get out of here now run as fast as you can. Go!" He shoved me again.

"What are you doing Merlin?" I said agitated, "I am not leaving-"

"Oh yes you are Arthur, I will stay with her now run if you value kissing her, holding her and touching her ever again. Get the knights from their evening practice and meet me in Gaius's chambers, that should be far enough."

"No Merlin I'm not leaving Guinevere" she screamed again as I took another step forward to her, "can't you see she is in pain right now. She needs me."

"I will explain everything but every time you get closer the more pain she feels, I know how to fix it. But you have to leave if I'm able to do that."

"No!"

"Alright Arthur I didn't want to have to tell you this but it was Lancelot. He and Agrivaine tried to break up your wedding by enchanting Gwen with the 'Love Burn' bracelet. It makes you desire another but if you resist it and go towards the one you really love it burns the person who wears it. Go get the knights arrest Lancelot or whatever you need to do to be far away from here and she will get better. NOW GO!"

He then shoved me away from Guinevere on last time before turning to her, and I started running. My mind turning at what just happened. _Lancelot comes back from the dead, Agrivaine tried to harass Guinevere, I can't touch her because of a burning bracelet and now Merlin is claiming that it was Lancelot who gave her the bracelet to break up my wedding? Oh Lancelot, why does he always come in the picture? Oh I am going to kill him._

I found myself running outside to the knights training practice. I stopped in my tracks, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and. . .Lancelot were there doing a three to two combat battle. I stood frozen for a second, the knights noticing my presence stopped their combat and saw me standing there watching.

Elyan approached me first, "Sire do you want to-" but I did not hear a word he said as I drew my sword and advanced towards Lancelot, yelling my warrior cry, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." My sword met his as I started to give him blow after blow throwing all my energy and anger into that fight.

I disarmed him of his sword and was about to slit his throat when I felt Percival grab me from behind and pull me away from Lancelot. I fumed struggling in his giant grip, "Arrest him arrest this man now." I yelled pointing at Lancelot to Gwaine, Leon and Elyan, while still struggling from Percival's grasp.

They all stared at me confused on what to do. I fumed some more, "NOW LEON." He jumped at the sound of his name coming from my lips and he moved to bring Lancelot to his feet. Gwaine grabbed his other side and Elyan moved to help Percival with me as they each took one of my arms, holding me back.

"I should run you through" I yelled to Lancelot.

He had a surprised confused look on his face, "I don't know what you mean my Lord." He answered meeting my eyes, _oh I can see right through you, you bastard._

_ "_Oh Lancelot you know exactly what I'm talking about. Planning against me like that with my sister and my uncle. But you should have planned better, Guinevere would never have given in to your little tricks. And there would be nothing you could do to stop our wedding."

"Why would I want to break up your little wedding?" he asked innocently.

I fumed some more, "I don't have time for this, Leon, Gwaine take him to the cells and guard him he will not be allowed to see or speak to anyone. NOW."

They immediately escorted him away as I calmed myself down against Percival and Elyan. "Sire what happened? What's going on?" they asked me as I slumped down on the ground hands in my head from anger and grief. My mind went back to Guinevere, _oh __I hope Guinevere is alright, oh Merlin I hope you know what your doing._

Merlin

As Arthur ran in the opposite direction of the corridor, Guinevere's screams grew less and less going quieter and quieter. I sighed in relief as she started to softly wimper and shake uncontrolably. I moved my hand to her arm which was cooling down but still luke warm. I then grasped the bracelet and gave a large tug. Guinevere gave one last grasp of pain before her sobs filled the room echoing the hallways.

And that's when it started, her sobs turned into one word as she began to cry his name over and over between big gasps of breath. Then all of a sudden she passed out as I grabbed her in my arms and picked up the bracelet hurrying to Gaius's chambers.

Guinevere

When Arthur took off running I almost called him back wanting to be near him but as he got further away the burning became less painful. _Ah that feels so much better. _I thought thinking of less pain, but as soon as the thought came out I regretted it immediately. _I should not be happy to be away from Arthur, what type of person am I?_

"Oh Arthur. . .Arthur. . .Arthur" I slowly sobbed speaking his name. _It felt so good to say. _I froze feeling another slight stab of pain before it disappeared completely, I felt myself being lifted from the fog that wrapped my brain, releasing all thoughts and ideas of Lancelot with all the amazing memories I have had with my husband. I felt myself complete again and the world suddenly turned black as I saw Merlin bending over to pick me up. I smiled as the blackness completely took over me, knowing I would be with my dear Arthur really soon when I woke up.

* * *

**Hey I know this is not my other two fictions but I had this idea come up and wanted to share it with you. I really hope you like this, there wil most likely be another chapter and then the finale of the wedding. I have to be honest though I am not completely satisfied with the last three paragraphs of this fiction.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear reviews from everybody on how my fiction is good/bad, what you liked/don't like and so many other things. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank You : ) and don't worry I will have my other fictions up soon : )**

**Love, Arthurlover7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been frequently working an all three of my fan fictions little by little at a time, so I have a little bit done for each of them but none of them are done fully. But I am trying to finish them so thank you all for being patient and I will try and update some more today.**

Guinevere

_As I kissed him I never felt such feelings before. I **HAVE** to feel this way, I **NEED** to feel this way, I **MUST** feel this way because I **HAVE NO CHOICE**. One man, one soul, one word. Lancelot._

_I leaned in to kiss him again before I heard it. The cry of a man in rage, in pain, in shock. I looked up to see my fiancé Arthur running towards us, sword out and giving his war cry._

**W**_**hats going on? Why is he mad? Arthur what's wrong? **__I thought as he ran towards us. But he didn't even spare me a glance as he ran to Lancelot and stuck his sword right through his chest. I screamed as he fell down dead. Arthur slowly turned to me, his eyes full of rage and hate. He slowly took a step in my direction sword pointed at me._

"_A-arthur" I said shakily backing away from him. "What are you doing. . .no. . .stop. . .Arthur please. . ." He was still advancing upon me and swung his sword, I ducked out of the way. He swung again "Aaaaaaahhhhhh" I screamed as he struck me, the sword piercing through my chest._

_Tears ran down my eyes as I looked into his. The rage, the hate and the pain. "Arthur. . .Arthur. . .I. . ." my breathing came slower now. "I'm. . .so. . .sorry. . ." I whispered as I drew my last breath as his lips captured mine one last time._

Arthur

"A-arthur," she said shakily. "What are you doing? No. . .stop. . .Arthur please." I sat watching Guinevere mumble in her sleep, I held her hand rubbing it reassuringly.

After my meltdown with the knights, Percival and Elyan helped me to my feet and brought me here, in Gaius's chambers. And that is where I remained all evening, by Guinevere's side waiting for her to wake up. My mind still pondering on how she came to be this way. What Lancelot did to her and how my uncle had anything to do with what just happened.

She let out another whimper, causing me to abandon my thoughts and snap back to her. I then looked at her again as I saw then on her face, fresh tears flooding from under her eyelids. Guinevere then let out a blood curdling scream. My heart nearly stopped as I started to shake her, trying to wake her up. "Guinevere, Guinevere, Guinevere wake up love please." I found myself frantically saying.

She stilled suddenly, and her breathing began to slow _Oh no. _"Arthur" I glanced at her hopefully, hoping she woke up but her eyes remained closed. "I. . .I'm. . .so. . .sorry."

I felt tears coming to my eyes as I heard her shallow breath utter those 4 words. I leaned in kissing her lips before pulling away again to look at her. Her breathing stopped completely. My heart stopped as well, _no, no she can't be dead no not my Guinevere no. . ._

Suddenly she sat up and gasped in a bunch of air, I moved to her rubbing her back and sighing in relief. She started to hyper ventilate breathing as much air as she possibly could. "Easy love" I murmured rubbing her back again. She slowly regained a steady breath and leaned back against my chest. My arms reacted, wrapping her in my embrace and pulling her close. My heart broke again as she let out a sob and started to shake rapidly.

I pulled her even closer moving behind her on the bed to make us comfortable. She wrapped her arms around my neck leaning her head on my shoulder in-between my neck and let out even more sobs. I leaned my head in her hair and held her closer.

"Shh, its alright love its alright. I've got you, I've got you. It's alright." I murmured to her shaking form. She clung to me as she slowly regained control and was no longer sobbing and just barely shaking now.

She finally pulled back a little to look at me. I met her scared eyes with my own offering her a smile. "Hey," I said softly, "are you ok sweetheart?" She stared at me for a moment longer before shaking her head no and her tears started to fall again. "Hey, hey what is it sweetheart? Whats troubling you?" I said again as I moved my hand to cup her cheek.

"O-o-oh A-a-ar-thur." She finally said, bringing one of her hands on top of my hand that was stroking her cheek.

"Shh, its alright sweetheart it's alright. I'm here, I've got you. Just tell me what happened."

"I-I feel s-s-so ashamed. A-a-ar-thur I-Im s-s-so s-s-sorry."

"What on earth are you apologizing for love? You have done nothing wrong. Lancelot and my uncle are to blame, but not you."

She began to sob again, "I-I k-k-ki-s-s-ssed h-h-h-im i-in f-f-ront o-of y-y-ou. A-a-and y-y-you g-g-got a-a-ngery a-a-and k-k-killed h-h-him a-a-and s-s-struck m-m-me a-a-and k-"

My heart broke as I looked at her confused about what she was saying. _She kissed Lancelot? I saw them kissing? I killed him and tried to kill-no succeeded in killing. . . _I thought back to earlier when she was dreaming and suddenly it all made sense. I stopped her before she could say anything else. "Guinevere sweetheart. My love my one and only love, never. Never in my life would I ever do anything to hurt you. You have to believe that I am here for you and I love you with all my heart and would die 1000 times over to see you harmed."

She let out a relieved sigh and leaned back into my embrace as I tightly held her against my chest. "I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry." she mumbled in my chest. "I-I-It f-f-felt s-s-so r-r-real."

"Shh. Don't think about it now. It was only a dream. It was not real, it was not real." She nodded and clutched my closer, letting out another sob. "Shh, its alright. I've got you I'm here. Just relax ok sweetheart, just rest. Go to sleep love, I will be here while you sleep and when you wake up. Just try and get some rest. I love you." She reached her lips to mine kissing my gently before snuggling up against my chest and was soon fast asleep in my arms.

A little while after Guinevere drifted off there was a knock at the door. I cleared my throat "come in" I said quietly, not wanting to wake her.

The door slowly creaked open revealing Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Gaius and Merlin. I sighed in relief as I saw them silently enter the room. I had never felt so happy to see them in my entire life _not that I would EVER admit it, _but we needed to discuss the recent events as soon as possible. I cleared my throat again, "thanks for coming everyone."

"Sire, don't you think we should discuss this when the queen is awake? I'm sure she will want to hear what we are saying about the matter." Percival asked.

I shook my head, "no no she has been through enough for one night. I don't think she could take anymore and I don't want to burden her with dealing with Lancelot and my Uncle. They have caused her enough harm for now."

"Agreed" Leon, Elyan and Gwaine said in agreement. We then sat in silence for another moment.

I finally broke the silence, "So. . .Merlin. Would you care to tell us what the bracelet did to Guinevere? Because it seemed to me that you knew what you were doing when you found us outside my chambers."

"Ah yes that." Merlin mumbled. "Well I noticed that Guinevere had not been acting like herself ever since he came back and so I went to see her and she showed me her new bracelet from Lancelot. When I looked at it I saw some strange symbols on it so I went and told Gaius of my findings. . ." He trailed off looking at Gaius to continue the story.

"Well Sire when Merlin told me of the symbols I thought it was a little strange. He described them as 'a heart of flame' or a 'heart with three circles of flame intersecting the center of the heart'. I did a little research and found it in one of my love spell books. The symbol is called 'True Love's Burn'."

I shivered at the name, "and what does this bracelet do Gaius?" I said, holding Guinevere's sleeping form closer to me.

"It brings the uttermost pain and suffering imaginable to the person wearing it. except it does not show physical pain, but pain to the mind. It cause's someone to fall in love with another until the wearer finds the will to kiss them. But if the wearer love's another they will put up a fight or try and resist against the enchantment depending on how strong their love is for their true love. However, the longer they resist the heavier the bracelet becomes and soon the bracelet will start to burn them, leaving the symbol on their wrist. Then if they resist and try to get closer to their true love the bracelet burns them even more, getting hotter and hotter. If the person they love ever comes into contact with the wearer, then he or she will be sent a dream through the bracelet of their true love killing them and will come to the brink of death. But luckily Merlin got to you before you could touch her. . ." Gaius trailed off looking at me frowning.

"Sire, you didn't come into contact with her right? Sire? Arthur?" Gaius asked me.

But I didn't respond, lost in my own thoughts. _I had touched Guinevere when she was wearing the bracelet. I caused her pain when being close to her. What have I done?_ I felt my anger boiling up, and I untangled myself from Guinevere and gently laid her on the covers, wrapping her up to keep her warm. I slowly put my lips to her forehead and whispered "I'll be right back" and before anyone could stop me, was running out of the room yelling at the top of my lungs, "WHERE IS LANCELOT? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, AND THEN I AM GOING TO GO FIND MY UNCLE AND KILL HIM TOO. WHERE ARE THEY?"

I could hear the knights pursuing me as I made my way to the dungeons. I looked at the guards startling them from standing against the wall, "WHERE IS MY UNCLE? WHERE IS LANCELOT?"

They pointed to two opposite cells and I ran and opened to door to one of them stepping inside to see Lancelot sitting calmly against the wall looking up at me. "So. . ." he said, "Did the bracelet kill her? Or should I say, did you kill her?"

I moved to attack him when I found Percival and Elyan (yet again) holding me back. "LET ME GO" I yelled, struggling against them. "I'LL-I'LL KILL HIM. I WILL BURN HIM ALIVE. LET. . .ME. . .GO."

"Sire," Elyan said calmly, "think about what you're doing. Think about Gwen. Just calm down, she wouldn't want you to deal with them this way. She need's you right now, she started squirming and sobbing again in her sleep as soon as you left. All this violence is not good for her, she need's you right now."

I stilled when I heard the knights words. _Guinevere was in pain again? _I stopped struggling and leaned into the knights, thankfull they were there to calm me. "Alright, I am in control let's go back to my chambers. And you" I said turning to Lancelot "don't think I'm finished with you." and with that I turned out of the cell and back to Guinevere.


	3. Chapter 3

Guinevere

I was not sure how long I laid there in Arthur's arms but all of a sudden I felt him begin to shake in rage and anger. He tightened his grip on me for a moment before distangled his body from mine, leaving the bed. I felt his lips brush my forehead and his whisper of "I'll be right back love" before I felt his presence leave the room.

_No, Arthur don't go. _I wanted to stop him because I heard the anger behind his voice and I didn't want him to leave me alone. I began to worry, fearing what he would do to Lancelot and his Uncle, but I couldn't find the strength to say the words. I then heard his anger come from the hallway, but he was too far away for me to hear him.

I started to squirm, trying to fight my mind against my heavy body trying to wake up. _No, I won't allow him to kill or harm anyone. He would never forgive himself. _I let out a sob, imagining what he would do with a temper like his.

I stilled, feeling something cold and wet touch my forehead and a mysterious voice talking to me, "Shh Gwen its ok. Don't worry Percival and Elyan will stop him don't worry. Gaius is getting a potion ready for you." I began to squirm again fighting my body, _who are Percival and Gaius? Who are you why are you touching my forehead? Wait did you say potion? _I suddenly grew into panic mode, Arthur left me here with this stranger _what if he does something to me with this potion? Oh Arthur where are- _"Aaaahhhh." I let out a startled scream as two hands reached out and grasped my wrists holding my down, I squirmed some more tears coming to my eyes fighting to wake my body and get away from this nightmare.

Then the arms released my wrists as I heard an older voice speak up, "Merlin don't stress her out. She need's to be relaxed before a give her the potion. If you want to help go and find Arthur and tell him that she is distressed, he need's to be here to watch her. Leon, Gwaine guard the door and make sure nobody comes in, the queen can not be disturbed."

I felt another wave of panic, _Oh no this Merlin is going to get Arthur and make him watch me drink this potion. I must get out of here and back to Arthur. This Leon and Gwaine are still talking with this Merlin and Gaius so I have to wake up in order to escape. Come on body come on. _I finally forced my eye's open still feeling slightly weak. I sprang from the bed and ran to the door pushing it open. _Yes! I'm going to get out of- _"Gwen?"

I slowly turned to see 4 men staring at me. The skinny black haired male with big ears spoke my name, looking at me confused. "Where are you going?" I forgot myself for a second unable to move, but when I looked up again he was a foot away from me. I squeaked in alarm as he reached a hand out to touch my shoulder, I bolted down the stairs and into the bigger room. I froze looking around there were potions everywhere, books and a table. _For operations an innocent girls? _I felt sick to my stomach, and grabbed a knife and backed up against the wall because the four men came down the stairs circling me from a far distance, confusion on all their faces.

"Stay away from me. Or I will use this" I said finally finding my voice. They all stared at me as if I was crazy. The older man took a step forward, I flinched and started to shake sinking to the floor. "P-p-please don't hurt me" I whispered. He stopped and took a step back, more confused.

But before anyone could move or say anything a voice rang through the room. "What's going on here?" I looked over the older man's shoulder to see Arthur standing in the doorway with my brother and another big tall man.

I let out a sighed relief calling to him, "A-a-arthur" he turned, meeting my eyes. A mask of shock came over his face, and he crossed the room and knelt down next to me. "What happened Guinevere?" He asked taking the dagger from my hand, and moving his other one to cup my cheek. I started crying again as I wrapped my arms around him, letting him envelop me in his embrace and finally feeling safe again.

Arthur

When I opened the door to the Gaius's chambers I was not expecting this. I entered the room seeing Leon, Gwaine, Merlin and Gauis standing in a wide circle around Guinevere holding a knife backed up against the wall. . ._wait what? Why is Guinevere holding a knife up against the wall? "_What's going on?" They all turned to me with shock on their faces like they were just as confused as I was.

Then her scared frightened voice reached my ear's calling my name, "A-a-arthur." I turned meeting her scared eyes and crossed the room towards her. I then reached for the dagger, taking it from her grasp and using my other hand to cup her cheek.

"What happened Guinevere?" I asked her softly, meeting her eyes. She began to sob again as she pushed herself off the floor launching her arms around me. I moved to sit with my back against the wall and pulled her in my lap, wrapping her in my arms before moving my eyes to look at the knights, Gaius and Merlin. "What happened?" I asked again. When I was met with silence I turned to Gaius, "Gaius? What happened?"

He cleared his throat before beginning, "Um. . .I'm not entirely sure Sire. Merlin was tending to her fever and then she started to thrash out and panic so he tried to calm her down to stop her from squirming and she gave out a terrified scream. I then removed Merlin away from her and told him to leave her to rest and to go get you. We then started talking with Gwaine and Leon and the next thing we know is she is out of bed and at the door. Merlin tried to stop her from leaving but she yelled in fear and ran away again. We followed her to make sure she would not get into trouble but she grabbed the knife and told us not to come any closer to her. I tried to reason with her but she collapsed against the floor and started asking if I wouldn't hurt her. And then you came in and now we are here."

I nodded with a frown, looking down at Guinevere. She was back to shaking again with more silent tears flowing down her cheeks and was clutching me as close as possible. It was almost like I was the only thing keeping her from losing it. _What is going on with her?_

"Sire, it's almost as if she can't remember any of us at all besides you and possibly Elyan because he is her brother. Although I am not unsure what could cause that?" Gwaine said, speaking aloud my unanswered question.

"Then perhaps Arthur should take Guinevere to his chambers so she will be more comfortable. We can continue this conversation tomorrow, it's late." Gaius said looking at Guinevere and I.

I nodded in agreement. "Of course Gaius." I moved my arms around Guinevere and stood up, cradling her against my chest. "I ask that everything that has happened this night stays between us. And we will postpone the wedding for one more day because Guinevere needs to rest, now if you will excuse me." I nodded my head before leaving with Guinevere towards our chambers.

* * *

As the light shined through the window I sighed tiredly in relief looking down at Guinevere. I didn't get a wink of sleep because of her frightened cries and tossing and turning all night long but she was finally sleeping peacefully, curled up at my side. My heart was braking as I saw how much pain she was in.

**If only I had paid more attention to her none of this would have happened. I should have realized that Lancelot was not himself. I'm such a fool and a bad husband.**

_No you're not you saved her last night. Things could have been a lot worse for both you and Guinevere. Who knows what could have happened if you did not come out of your room when you did. Your uncle could have killed her or worse._

**But she can't remember anybody because I touched her last night and sent the dream to her. Before I left Gaius told me of some side effects of memory loss and now I'm the only person she trusts. She barely knows her brother for crying out loud.**

_At least she actually does remember you. What would have happened if she did not recognize her own fiancé the day before her own wedding? _I groaned in annoyance as I continued to argue with myself.

**That may be true but it's still my fault.**

_Stop blaming yourself. Morgana, Lancelot and Agrivaine are to blame not you. You were the one who saved her. And she need's you to be strong right now so STOP moping and be grateful that she is still your Guinevere._

**Your right you are always right.**

I sighed admitting defeat to myself. _Yes I was right, Guinevere was safe and that's what was most important._

"Ahh no stop please" My eyes snapped back to Guinevere as she started to squirm and cry out in her sleep.

I pulled her close into my embrace whispering to her ear, "Shh, it's alright love it's ok. Your fine, I got you. I got you, your fine I'm here. Shh, calm down love." Her eyes snapped open, meeting mine and she began to relax in my arms snuggling closer into my chest.

"A-a-arthur?" she asked curiously.

"Yes love?"

"W-w-what happened last night? Why am I in bed with you? I remember kissing you goodnight and heading back to my home for the last time before our marriage. And then nothing but waking up here. So what happened to me?"

"Really sweetheart? You don't remember anything from last night's events? Hmm...Guinevere do you know who Merlin is?"

"What type of ridiculous question is that Arthur? Merlin is your manservant and you guys are always bickering but I know deep down you care for one another. Merlin also works for Gaius and lives with him."

"And who is Gaius?"

"He is one of your most trusted advisors and has served you and your father for many years as court physician."

"Good. Now tell me about Gwaine."

"Arthur what is this 20 questions about the people we know in Camelot? Seriously what has gotten into you Arthur? It seems like you think I forgot everyone living in Camelot or somthing...Arthur what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so suprised?...Arthur?"

"Sorry love" I murmured into her hair feeling better then I had all night, "I was so worried about you after what happened last night." He pulled back to look at me, "Guinevere...did Lancelot give you a silver bracelet as a wedding gift?"

"H-h-how do you know?" she said nervously moving her arm to view so she could see the bracelet. She froze staring at her wrist, "A-arthur, what h-h-happened to me?" she stuttered. I moved to see a circular burn around her wrist and a small heart with three rings surrounding it on her palm.

As I tried to find the words to comfort her and tell her, a knock came at the door. "Come in" I said clearing my throat and moving to put my arm around Guinevere.

Merlin entered the the room with a plate of food, "Good morning Merlin!" Guinevere said trying to hide her worries, "that looks delicious. Thank you."

He moved nervously while setting the tray down "good morning my Lord, my Lady." He said bowing before us, "my Lord, the knights would like a word with you regarding the...traitors and their hearing this morning. I shall send him to you in a little while." I nodded in agreement dismissing him, and he bowed again before exiting the room.

"What was that all about?" Guinevere asked curiously, "why was Merlin so timid and o formal when addressing us? And when did we get prisoners?"

I sighed, "Love I will explain everything while we eat. You need some food in your system before you help me handle the mess Morgana created."

"Morgana? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Come on love, I will explain while we eat."

* * *

**I hope you like this update! Sorry it ends really quickly but I couldn't really find a stopping place. Then next chapter will be Lancelot's and Agrivaine's hearing with the king and Queen. I am exited to write this part when Arthur throws his wrath at them, there will be plenty of yelling : )**

**Please read and review!**

**-Cassie xoxo**


	4. AUTHORS IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL READERS

**Hello Readers,**

**I have to apologize because I have not updated this story FOREVER. So I am sorry...**

**But I have now found the modivation and inspersation to write and publish more of "The Love Burn Bracelet". I know it has been forever and I hope you can all forgive me for not publishing this more sooner. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon :)**

**And there is somthing that I need to explain to all of you readers. The way I write stories or should you say is that my method for writting stories is in the moment. I think of an amazing idea and then write whats in my head and publish it...the only trouble with that is I just have a hard time with modivation and figuring out whats next. I probably have about 20 different stories and ideas written down on paper but they are not finished. **

**So again please forgive me because I have not published in forever. I have all these amazing ideas and I look forward to sharing them with you :) And I PROMISE I do and will finish all the stories and I always go back to them but it just takes me a little bit to figure out what the ending or whats next is...so please have patience.**

**And I know its hard to wait but I thank you too all the readers out there who follow, favorite, review and read my stories. All of that means so much to me so THANK YOU!**

**I will update and write more soon! LOVE YOU ALL and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**lOVE, Arthurlover7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh it has been forever since I have updated this story. Sorry for the long wait...but you will wait no longer :) here is the update! I finally know where I'm going with this story! Yay, so sorry for the long wait :)**

* * *

Arthur

After explaining everything to Guinevere she sat with utter shock. I sighed at her distressed face and moved to grasp her hand firmly, giving it a squeeze._ My poor Guinevere, she has been through so much and does not deserve to suffer like this. _ I glanced up, it was close to midday when Agrivaine and Lancelot's trials would take place.

"Love, do you want me to attend the trials alone? I don't want to put you through more distress," I asked hoping she would accept my offer. But in my heart I already knew that I wouldn't like her answer.

* * *

Guinevere

I stared off into space as Arthur finished talking about what happened last night. I looked down seeing a red mark around my wrist with a heart symbol with three rings of fire surrounding it.

My mind puzzled filled with questions and wonders. _An __enchanted bracelet? Lancelot came back! When? Agrivaine tried to kill me? I lost my memory last night? It felt like days, all I could remember was the tournament and Arthur handing me a ring of flowers smiling at me. But now I was supposedly attacked almost killed and had memory loss._

I shivered leaning into Arthur's embrace not realizing he was speaking to me. "What huh? Sorry Arthur, I was lost in thought, what did you say?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead on his, wanting to feel closer to him.

He sighed and began to trace his hands up and down my back hoping to calm me, "would you like to attend Lancelot and Agrivaine's trials with me? Or do you want to stay here?" he asked again.

I sighed heavily, "Arthur I don't want to go but I feel like I should be there. But what if Agrivaine or Lancelot try to attack again or..." I began to tremble, holding on to Arthur closer, hoping to feel safe in his presence.

"Shh my love your alright. I won't let anything happen to you no matter what you decide, so just calm down," Arthur whispered squeezing me tightly around the waist. "You don't have to come I would rather have you stay out of harm anyway."

"No Arthur I will go with you. I need to see for myself why Lancelot would do this," I said sadly, wondering why everything always happened to us. "Arthur, why does this always happen?" I sobbed, leaning into him.

"Oh my love, I don't know. I'm so sorry," Arthur whispered stroking my hair. BONG! BONG! I jumped as the clock echoed through the castle, signaling the time for the trials.

"Lets go get this over with my love," Arthur said grabbing my hand and lead me to the door. I took a deep breath before grasping his hand tightly and opened the door, as he led me through the door and out into the hallway.

* * *

I shifted nervously from my position in Arthur's throne as we waited for the knights to bring up Lord Agrivaine and Lancelot from the dungeons. Over to my right Gaius and Merlin were standing against an alcove in a deep silent discussion while Arthur was silently pacing back and fourth in front of the throne, keeping his hands on his sword hilt.

Unsure of what to do I shifted around in the chair nervously again and glanced back down at my arm. For some reason I could not keep my eyes off of the burn mark and the strange ringed fire heart on my palm. I sighed heavily realizing that I could have betrayed Arthur last night and I could have been banished from Camelot, and that scared me more then anything. Realizing I could have lost the one person I cared about than anyone else in this world. I then looked up at Arthur who smiled a little meeting my eyes with his. "Are you ok Guinevere? I can do this alone," he said with concern as I shifted in my seat again.

I shook my head no and slowly stood up walking over to him. "Arthur I don't think we should be apart right now and you need to stay calm," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning into him.

"I am calm," he replied a little too harshly while wrapping one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Arthur stop it," I mumbled pulling his face down and kissed his lips for a moment. "Better," I asked feeling his tense muscles relax against me as he wrapped his other arm around me and laid his forehead on mine.

"Yes, I'm sorry love but I am on edge at the moment. And I can't stop thinking about how I almost lost you and what could have happened. It scares me," he said capturing my lips again. I sighed heavily moving one of my hands into his hair as he pulled me closer to him.

"Arthur it...it scares me too. If you didn't come out of your chambers..." I gave a shudder at the memory. "But we should not think about that now because we still have each other and we caught your uncle and Lancelot before anything did happen. So just be happy we're together, alright?" I said hoping to keep him at bay.

He sighed heavily, glancing into my eyes and then nodded before moving in to kiss me once more. I gave a relieved breath not realizing that I was holding one and relaxed against him. Boom! I jumped slightly before turning and seeing the knights escorting Arthur's Uncle and Lancelot into the room. I felt my skin crawl as I met Agrivaine's gaze and felt Arthur's arms tighten around me.

I squeezed him once more before walking over and sitting in the throne, Arthur following and standing by my side. I looked up to also see Merlin and Gaius move up on my other side as we faced the knights, who were holding Lancelot and Agrivaine across from us. The room was silent for a long while, especially since this was private hearing aside from the guards outside.

I then began to shift in my seat again getting nervous and unsure of what to do. _Should I speak first? Or is Arthur going to? _I thought glancing up at him. He was still as a statue, arms crossed, muscles tense and his gaze focused as he glared down at his Uncle. I felt myself nod as I watched him answering my own question. _He is trying to keep his cool and I know his focus face so I better not interrupt him._

* * *

Arthur

_What do I say? Do I allow them to explian?...no. Guinevere almost died i cant allow anything to happen to her, _I thought glaring at my Uncle and Lancelot with my arms crossed.

"My Lord why am I here? I have not done anything," Agrivaine said looking up and glaring back at me.

I fumed not believing what I was hearing. "Really Uncle?," I spat. "I can think of a few things like I don't know...trying to harm and abduct the future Queen of Camelot right outside my doorway. And doing my sister's dirty work to sabotage my wedding with him," I yelled, releasing my anger and pointing to Lancelot.

"I was helping her, I saw her collapsed and was going to take her to Gaius," Agrivaine said defensively with a sneer.

I gritted my teeth seeing right through his lie. "Then why would you not take her to me first? My door was right there Uncle."

"I was trying to help-"

"MY LORD AGRIVAINE," I jumped in suprise as Guinevere burst from her chair yelling at him. She then began to walk towards him in rage but I jumped into action catching her waist pulling her closer to my body as she was yelling at my Uncle. "YOU HEARD ME SCREAMING FOR ARTHUR AND GRABBED ME FROM BEHIND. YOU TOLD ME THAT I WOULDN'T RUIN THE PLAN AND YOU WOULD GET ME TO LANCELOT SO EVERYTHING WAS IN PLACE AND...and" I felt her energy give out as she slumped next to me, glaring at Agrivaine with hate.

"My Lord you can clearly see she is lying and does not want you to see that she has affections for Lancelot. I was trying to stop her from betraying you," Agrivaine spat back before glaring up at me.

For a moment I almost believed him, things would have been so much easier if that were the case but I then felt Guinevere stiffen at his words and grip me tighter. _No she would never do that to me. I love her and she loves me, nothing will change that. Also the magic is there, _I thought glancing down at her burned wrist. "Uncle," I said gently grabbing Guinevere's wrist and holding it up for everyone to see. "How do you explain this marking on her hand? Or the burn that is around her wrist?"

"The mark of the love burn bracelet, the symbol is called Love's Burn," Lancelot said causing both Guinevere and I to jump and glance at him for the first time since he entered the room.

"The what?" I asked.

"The love burn bracelet. Look my lord I am done with this charade, my soul can't take this any longer. I was only sent here to help break up your wedding and that plan failed. So all I ask is for my soul to be put back to rest and in exchange I will tell you anything you want to know," Lancelot said tiredly.

"What do you mean Lancelot?" Guinevere asked confused.

"My Lady I'm not the person you think I am. I am not this Lancelot fellow, but a shell of a man that does not exist anymore. I was conjured by the Lady Morgana and her partner Lord Agrivaine and was told to give you the bracelet. Then have you meet me in the night where Agrivaine would lure the king to us and then your wedding would be off."

"My lord he is lying. He is plotting with that serving wench-"

"You will hold your tongue Uncle, your already caught so stop lying," Arthur spat before nodding his head for Lancelot to continue.

"My lord that is all I know. Well there is one more thing... Morgana plans to attack the city with the warlord Helios once Lord Agrivaine gets plans from the city. But I am not sure when that plan will take action," Lancelot finished.

"They are lying, its their plan to deceive you. That girl is plotting with him to overthrow you And turn you against me. Can't you see that Arthur?" Agrivaine protested again.

"Stop it Uncle, you are guilty and I will figure out your punishment later. Percival, Gwaine take him back to the dungeons. I will deal with him later," I said angrily nodding my head to the knights to take him away.

"You will regret this Arthur. I am your only living family left, you will regret this I know you will. I mean a serving girl as Queen, your father would have never allowed that. She is a worthless nobody..." Agrivaine protested as he was dragged from the room.

* * *

**Well what do you think of this update? I am so exited for posting this! And I promise I know where this is going now so it will be updated more quickly.**

**What do you think of everything? Guinevere and Arthur? Lancelot for coming clean? Guinevere's outburst? Lord Agrivaine stirring up more trouble? Arthur's anger? Tell me everything! What do you think?**

**See you soon for more writing and updates! Happy writting!**

**Love you all! Love, Arthurlover7**


End file.
